


I Wanna Be Bad

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital, One Life to Live
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-26
Updated: 2008-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sam McCall and Adriana Cramer destroy Port Charles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Bad

Fandoms: GH/OLTL  
Title: I Wanna Be Bad  
Characters: Sam McCall, Adriana Cramer, Jason Morgan and Rex Balsom  
Pairing: Sam/Adriana  
Rating/Warning: R. AU, Crossover, FemSlash, OOC, Violence.  
Summary: What happens when Sam McCall and Adriana Cramer destroy Port Charles?  
A/N: Thanks to my friend/beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except this story and the banner.

*I Wanna Be Bad*

By the time they were finished with Port Charles, the town would be in shambles and those who were left standing would have a fight to the death on their hands.

Sam lay in bed next to her best friend and girlfriend Adriana and she ran her fingers through the other woman's hair. They had been together for five years and there was no end to their relationship in sight.

The couple had just left Adriana's hometown Llanview and had come to Sam's hometown Port Charles, ready to take revenge on anyone and everyone who had ever hurt Sam. 

All of the people who ever wronged Sam in the past were going to be sorry. "It's us against the world," Sam said and Adriana nodded.

"We don't need anyone else," Adriana said and then hugged her girlfriend a little tighter. When the sun finally went down, Sam and Adriana got up from their bed and got dressed. 

Sam slipped on a skin-tight black dress with black matching shoes and Adriana slipped on a skin-tight black shirt with some blue jeans and black shoes. Moments later the two women left their house and shared a grin as they entered the pitch-black night.

Sam and Adriana got into their car and moments later they were heading for Jason's penthouse. They also hit Sonny's house, the coffeehouse, the Metro Court where they could kill two birds with one stone, Elizabeth's house and finally the police station. 

All the houses and any places in-between would be lucky if they weren't caught in the crossfire, but Sam wouldn't let anyone be so lucky. She was determined to watch Port Charles fry.

As the night drew to a close, Sam and Adriana stood before the Port Charles police station and watched as the building fell apart before them. They had gone inside and after pouring kerosene all over the place, Sam had handed Adriana the match. 

The two of them had stepped right outside the door of the police station and after Adriana lit the match, she threw it inside the police station and she and Sam watched it burn to the ground.

"What do you wanna do now?" Sam asked as she threw her arm around Adriana's neck. Right as they turned to leave, the sound of two familiar voices caught their attention.

They turned around to see Jason and Rex running toward them and when the two men reached them Adriana grinned and then she replied, "I wanna be bad."

The two of them walked around Jason and Rex who seemed confused about the whole thing, but when Sam turned her neck to get a good look at Jason, she saw a flicker of understanding and then anger in his eyes. 

She laughed, winked and then blew a fake kiss in Jason's direction as she and Adriana got back into their car and left Port Charles for good.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
